Your Last Breath
by Yukibara
Summary: What if Jude didn't win Instant Star, and Ashlie Ryan did? Big bad boy Tom Quincy can't help but be attracted to her strength and her attitude. Follow her through love, hate, decit and the girl in the limelight, but Will Tommy be there to catch her?HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Instant Star fanfiction, and I want everyone to know this isn't about Jude

Okay, this is my first Instant Star fanfiction, and I want everyone to know this isn't about Jude...she'll be mentioned but she's not the main character. But there are going to be alot of twists as the main character Ashlie, she's not me before you ask we just share the same name, goes through similar trials that Jude did, but this going to be a completely different story than Jude's. Ashlie does not sound exactly like Jude, but she sounds similar but not the same, Ashlie's is higher and softer, but behind it she has power. She sounds like Amy Lee voice mixed with Avril Lavigne and Haley Williams and then Jude's voice. It may sound strange but that's her voice and it's just as good as Jude, so no undermining! No flames please, but constructive critism is highly accepted! I"ll be using instant star songs and others, some of my own which I'm not sure about because i don't want people stealing something I wrote, because music and fanfiction is something completely and totally different. Any of the songs that arent my own, I don't own at all and give full credit to whoever they belong to but in this story Im saying the character wrote them...but in actual reality she didnt. In the beginning alot of what happened to Jude happens to Ashlie, like the whole thing with Tommy, Georgia and Ej is the same. But the beginning is kind of the only thing that's the same really.

Chapter One- A Surreal Beginning

Standing there in that small overdecorated dressing room backstage with Jenna, my best friend, I realized just how nerverecking this contest could be. My heart never beated so fast, and I thought it was going to fly out of my chest. Now that's a funny image. I really need laughter right now or I just might break down and cry because I'm so scared right now.

"Ashlie, you're gonna rock this thing and you know it! Go out there and get em!" Jenna smiled at me with such adoration it made my eyes tear up. We were both rockers and I didn't how the heck the crowd would react. Who knows they could be total pop fans...who knew right? Everything I had worked for, everyone who helped me along the way. Jenna, I always saw like the older sister that I had but didn't have. Well I have an older sister, she's just a bitch and- well let's not talk about her no need to stress me out more. Jenna was there for me more than my own sister ever has been let's just put it that way. Jen was 20 and I was 17.

"Jen, I love you so much for everytime I needed you to be here for me and you always were." I smiled as I pulled her into a hug, and let a few tears flow, but only a few.

"Hey, don't let em get to you." She smiled again and brushed the tears I had shed away with the pad of her thumb as I nodded in agreement with a smile reaching my lips and glowing in my deep oceanic blue eyes. Soon I buried my head into her shoulder as I continued to cry all of my tears I had built up today. Jenna was the only person in my whole life that's ever seen me cry, not even my own family has. While I cried, Jenna brushed her hands through my midback length dark brown chocolate tresses. Jen was definately the best damn thing in my life that I've ever had. I'm so thankful for everything she's taught me and given me, I don't know what I'd do without her.

"All right. Let's knock their asses dead!" I shouted as I grabbed my guitar and walked out proudly with Jen at my side as we headed out to play the best damn song we've ever played.

We arrived backstage with everyone else in the contest and completely got a hold of ourselves as everyone in our band got ready to play. The song I was going to play with a couple friends that wanted to help me reach stardom was kinda pop but for this contest it seemed like a good choice and a exception. I found out that I could be very flexible if I wanted to be and by any means... I was the one who made the choice anyway.

"Hi, my names Ashlie Ryan. The song I'm performing is a song I wrote and I hope you guys like it." I smiled at the audience who watched intensely.

I started to play, the strings on my guitar vibrated as they pentrated the tension that surrounded the air and my voice rang heavily through the it...and I felt the energy of the music as the crowd livened up and It finally seemed like they were reacting well to it...I could just feel it with every scream of my name.

As I sang the last line, my voice fading out in a melodic sound. I felt like I was floating while I watched as the audience cheered and screamed for us...I felt like it was really coming true. Every dream I had for being a musician was really coming true. It was finally happening, finally...happening. After every other contestant performed, we all waited backstage buzzed off the energy the crowd was giving off. It was almost like a drug when you're up there, people screaming your name, demanding you perform for them, demanding you. You just feel like everything around you is glowing and you feel like you're floating, like nothing else matters except you and your audience. Like nothing else exists except you and your guitar. That feeling...it so surreal. Nothing else in the world compares to that one single feeling.

"And the first ever before Instant Star is...Ashlie Ryan!" The woman annouced as I stood still, the shock settling in. It was one of those times where you don't know what the hell you're doing and don't know what's even going on in your own head and you're emotion meter is going haywire. At that point I didn't know what to even feel because too many feelings were swamping me and I felt like they were trying to take over, not a good thing to have in a situation like mine.

I found Jen pushing me to go on stage where they called my name again. I regained my composure and walked out on stage, confidence intact, proud smile on my face and my guitar in my hand.

"So how do you feel after being the first winner of Instant Star?" The woman asked me with a microphone in my face, woah lady watch it.

"It's surreal, I mean, I never thought it would ever happen to me...I'm just so, WOW." I smiled as she smiled back at me. Once again I found people pushing me to go in certain directions and other people leading me in others. But the whole time, I needed the pushing and pulling, cause I couldn't even control my own body. If didn't sit down soon, my body would collapse. I was exausted, I was so anxious last night I didn't get any sleep because I wanted to make sure I was ready to play in this contest.

I was back in my little dressing room and another woman appeared at the door, but this one looked important, so I actually had to listen to her. Then I realized why she looked so familiar because she was one of the judges.

"Hey there, my Instant Star winner. How are you doing?" She smiled geniunely towards me as I looked up at her with a smile on my own face but this time it wasn't for the cameras.

"I'm alright I guess, a bit exausted but other than that just peachy." I said with a hint of sacastic humor, she laughed at that one and then introduced herself.

"My name is Georgia and I manage G Major Records, and I was one of the judges. We created Instant Star, I'm sure you know that already," I nodded as I waited for her to continue.

"As you already know, as the Instant Star winner, you get a contract at G Major for 3 albums. So are you up for it?" She finished with that same smile plastered to her face.

"You know I am, otherwise I totally would not have entered." I smirked with a confidence I didn't think I had.

A couple of days passed, and my life felt like I was standing in one spot as everything blurred around me. But soon they were brought to a stand still. Georgia told me that she wanted me to meet someone that I'd be working with very closely, EJ right beside her, still critical of me.

I waited with Jen on the couch in the lobby of G Major.

"Ash, I always knew you go so far...and you'll only go farther girlie." She laughed with a smile on her face...her smile was always showing it's face and she always knew how to cheer me up when I was down.

"What, that I win the contest that would make my dreams come true, nah you're not that good at predicting these kind of things." I laughed as she playfully punched my arm and I faked being hurt with a smile on my face.

"Oh thanks alot! Nice to know you have so much faith in me."

"Oh I do, just don't show it." We laughed about stupid little jokes for a little while longer.

"Hey ash, promise me one thing, kay?" She looked at me...her smile fading slightly. That was when I knew something was up.

"What's up Jen, what's wrong?" I asked carefully, but still in a worried tone.

"Promise me you won't let these freaks in this business change you." She smiled again, this time even brighter than before.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into a hug before continuing,

"No one's gonna change me, you know what they say...you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink." I smiled reassuringly to let her know I accepted her promise.

"Just don't drink, however tasty that water looks." She look at me with a smirk replacing her smile that was when we saw Georgia and Ej coming out of one of the studios.

"There's my Instant Star!" She smiled at me as me and Jen practically jumped off the couches to greet the two who made my dreams come true.

As soon as they reached me, Georgia hugged me and Ej just smiled still unsure of their choice.

"Who's this?" She looked curiously towards Jenna.

"My best friend who's been along for the whole ride, Jenna." I smiled as I pulled Jen infront of me.

"A really long ride." She mumbled with a smirk on her face while she recieved a glare from me.

"I'm Jen, really nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly to Georgia and Ej and shook Georgia's hand that's when Ej chose to speak.

"Ashlie, there were some people in this competion who were better suited to become pop stars..for example Eden." I looked down before replying with a smile,

"I'm not a popstar, I can't really be that. I'm a songwriter. It's what I do." I finished with a determined look in my eyes when Georgia returned,

"That's why we chose you Ashlie. I believe your songs can move units but also people. That's why we've teamed you with a writer/producer with real substance."

"Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace?!" Jenna interrupted excitedly and I replied,

"Ben Burnley from Breaking Benjamin?!" I smiled hopefully and hinting at what kind of music I wanted to put out there.

"Thinking more...Tom Quincy." Georgia smiled encouragingly.

"Tom Quincy!?" I laughed as she looked at me sternly,"Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack, you've got to be kidding me Georgia." I laughed alongside Jenna as she realized Georgia was dead serious.

"Oh my god, you're serious aren't you?" Jenna exclaimed as I abruptly stopped laughing.

"Georgia...little Tommy Q...of all people why him?" I asked in horror with Jenna right beside me.

"Listen girls, I know his reputation and I know that he's been in and out of the tabloids, but he has grown as an artist. He's become a brilliant writer/producer."

"But he's a pop junkie...and completely...hmm, retro?" Jenna looked shocked as I was quietly snickering inside my mind.

"Not to mention, um and totally lame Georgia. There's just no way you can be serious." I finished for Jen, furrowing my brows in complete and utter disgust.

"I mean Tommy Q, come on." I looked at Georgia and Ej in a 'please say you're kidding' kind of look.

"First, I'm here because Georgia is a friend. I could care less about you or you're wack contest. Second, the name is Tom Quincy. Don't you EVER call me little Tommy Q again." The man himself appeared before us.

"Yea ok, sorry to ruin your day TOM quincy." I apologized sarcastically.

"You know what, show me what you got and then I'LL decide if you can be cocky or not. Got that?" He replied with equal sarcasm. I fumed while I watched everyone walk into one studio. Jenna leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"OOO he's a hottie now, girl. Mr. yummilicious, and he's a bad ass." She giggled into my ear as I slapped her arm and replied,

"If you like him so much the asshole is ALL yours." I walked away from her and into the studio, leaving her to trail behind me.

"At least I got my trusted friend, now we're on the road alone again...

I guess we're tired of giving in..." I smiled as I sang with Jenna looking toward me with her own smile. Mr. bad boy held his head in his hands and leaned over to the microphone,

"You wanna stop? Cause you're hurting my ears." Then came into the area I was in and said,

"You won a contest, with _**that**_?" He looked at me and continued,

"You're singing it like it was a funeral dirge. It's boring, you gotta pick up the tempo. Straight qauaters on the bottom, watch." He then proceeded to grab _my_ guitar out of _my _hands,

"Sing." I looked toward Jenna who seemed to glare at him.

"Sing." He more like demanded this time.

"At least I got my trusted friend,"

"Faster." He commanded while he played with such conviction...I was actually surprised someone like _him _could play like_ that_.

"We're alone on the road again," I sang with a hint of mockery laced into my little melody which was a bit obvious because I noticed the slight glare he gave me which made me of course, smirk. What I do best other than being a musician of course.

"Alright, these lyrics. We're on the road, we're tired of giving in, we made it here. Who's we?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm...a complete ass about everything.

Tom Quincy- aka Asshole of the Century, Mr. stick up my ass and totally Mr. egotistical bastard.

I looked to Jenna and smiled,

"It's about me and my best friend." She smiled back and made a slight face at asshole of the century before he looked.

"Okay, we dont _**care **_about you're friend Ashlie. We care about _**you**_. Your song is too bland. You have to make it personal, got it?"

"Well, too bad asshole. Cause I like it the way it is, got _that_?" I glared fiercely at Mr. I got a stick up my ass.

"Oh, really mature, name calling? Well your song it served it's purpose, it won you the contest. But it's not ready, not _even_ close. Not until we rewrite the lyrics." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jenna storm over,

"Hey Ash, We gotta go, NOW. Member the tickets for the concert Jeriad got us? We don't have that much time to get ready and I'm sick of his bastard ass over here so, if ur straight let's go." She smiled something fake to piss off Mr. egotistical bastard and wiggled her eyebrows at me while the bad ass looked to Georgia.

"I think that's enough for today Ashlie. You can go now." Once the words left Georgia's mouth, Jenna was practically pulling me out of the studio.

"See ya later, Tommy Q." I smirked as I saw him practically twitch. Jenna and I headed out to the apartment we bought with the money we won and found ourselves laughing about Little Tommy Q and making up even more nicknames for Mr. Bad Ass while we were getting ready to meet Jeriad and get to that amazing Senses Fail concert. That night was the start of my life changing completely forever.

"Hey you ready?" I heard Jen call from downstairs as I looked down from the loft to see my best friend waiting for me down stairs. We were both dressed in completely emo clothes. Super tight skinny jeans, Vans, super tight figure hugging checkerboard tanks, with hand warmers with brass knuckles built in, extremely dark eyeliner, a million bracelets on both wrists and amazing hair with tons of hair products and a shit load of hairspray.

Jen was wearing a lime green checkerboard tank, with a black one under it with matching strechy bracelets in both colors, black hand warms with skulls on each knuckle, silver faded skinny jeans with green and silver checkerboard vans she wore two belts around her waist but not inside the loops, a lime green checkerboard and a black skull. She was wearing black eyeliner and lime green eye shadow around her eyeliner along with a little bit of silver. Her bangs were parted to the side of her face and her hair was completely straight, the ends of her layers flipping up.

I was wearing a silver tank with skulls and a blue checkerboard underneath, dark blue checkerboard hand warmers with brass knuckles built in, dark faded black skinny jeans with blue converse I wore two belts the same style as Jen, one blue checkerboard the other silver skulls. I was wearing black eyeliner at the corners of my eyes in a smokey look and had silver eye shadow with blue around the edges at the corners of my eyes. My bags were also parted to the left side of my face while Jen's were on her right and My hair was moosed with a shit load of hair spray.

I was wearing dark blue studded hoop earrings while Jen was wear Lime green ones, both of us chose to wear the ones that were the size of out hands so we could fit a hand through em.

"Oh my god Ashlie, we're not gonna be able to get good shit dude hurry up! Jeriad is outside waiting for us!" Jen shouted as I came running downstairs. We got to the concert and got front row. It was one of the best nights of my life, until Mr. asshole of the century had to ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, in this chapter I'm saying that Tommy is producing the band that Jen and Ashlie are going to see, Jeriad had an emergency and could only drop them off. Oh and the italiced lyrics are what the band is singing while everything's going on. So, it's basically background music...LOUD background music! lol In these first couple of chapters...she may seem like a whore, but you'll find out why she acts like this. Honestly I would like some reviews cause I know some people are reading this...and reviews make me very happy. it would make my day...well this depressed musician's day.

Chapter 2

_"Follow your bliss  
It reads on my chest  
I know I got it tattooed for a reason  
Why can't I just hold it true?"  
_

"Ashlie!" Jen screamed in my ear as we were totally into the music around us, screaming people jumping all around us. I was so lost in the music I barely heard Jen.

_"'Cause I'm still crashing all the funerals  
Of these people that I never knew (yeah)"_

"Ashlie!" She screamed once again.

"What!" I yelled trying to hear her over the loud booming music.

"You'll never guess who's here!" Jen shouted trying to make her voice carry over the sound.

"Who?" I looked at her in curiosity and my gaze followed her finger to the one person I hated most in the world right now, Tom Quincy.

I saw him starring at me in shock and then a smirk formed on his lips as I glared at him with a scowl on my face.

"Jen, after this you and I are getting DRUNK."

_"I'm stuck in a coma  
Stuck in a neverending sleep  
Some day I will wake up  
And realize I made up everything"_

"Drunk huh?" She asked me in saracastic humor, looking between me and Quincy. It was as if she could feel the dangerous sparks that were flowing between us and could potentially harm ourselves because of the animosity passing through that sparked link.

"Yes, Drunk, wasted, plastered, whatever the hell you wanna call it." I said fiercely with the scowl still laced on my lips. I could tell he was trying to read my lips to find out what I said to Jen. As I spoke to her, I kept my gaze on Quincy, the whole time.

_"I shut the door and turn all the lights out  
And listen to all the songs that the night shouts  
They go something just like this  
__So  
Go fill up a glass with tonic rocks and gin  
And drink yourself to happiness"_

I was still looking at him, the song still reaching in my ears, the lead singers voice ringing in my head...His gaze still on me. I looked up to see the lead singer-James Neilsen, singing to me as a smile reached my lips. My love life was in shambles...why the hell not? I found myself jumping up and down my hand in the air as he reached out for me and pulled me on stage, singing to me with his passion behind his words and lust in his eyes...I knew what he was thinking and I was thinking...hell yes. Despite my better judgement, I threw it out the window as I sang with him, knowing Quincy was watching my every movement...studying me, tearing me apart with his eyes. I knew...I knew. I danced on stage, banging my head to the music as I made my way backstage to Quincy.

"Mind telling me what the hell you're doing _here _Mr. Prick of Boyz Attack?" I asked, sarcasm laced into my words...venom dripping off every word.

_"I'm stuck in a coma  
Stuck in a neverending sleep  
Some day I will wake up  
And realize I made up everything"_

"Last time I checked you're not VIP," He smirked at me with arrogance that I wanted to wipe off his face, a beautiful face that I wanted to beat the shit out of so bad...I wouldn't deny he was hot I just would never admit that except to myself...why lie to yourself, pointless if you ask me. I pulled out the VIP tickets and dangled them in front of his face, a smirk upon my lips the whole time.

"Beat that Mr. Stick up my ass!" I laughed in his face as I danced on stage pulling Jen up to come with me. Even though Quincy was there...it was ok cause there was no way in hell I'd let him crash my night.

_"We can all hang ourselves  
(From gold chandeliers)  
And drink good bye  
To all (all the pain and fears)  
Loose lips have sunk this ship  
(To a shallow grave)  
Washed up upon the rocks"_

"Stay here." I yelled to Jen as I danced over to Quincy once again.

"So are you gonna tell me the truth or what buddy?" I looked back at him while I leaned against the wall, waiting for the answer.

"I don't owe you anything, Ryan." He looked away from me, anger glowed in his creulean blue eyes...which was the only thing I liked because it reminded me of...nevermind.

_"(I won't be saved)  
(I won't be saved)"  
_

"Oh, touch-y. Going by last names now or did I hit a sore spot? My bad...I almost felt sorry." I faked pouted as I laughed at him...I really didn't like this guy, just because he was hot and had talent didnt mean I _had _to like him, right? Right.

"Did I say you could talk? No, so get you and your friend off my stage or I'll throw you off of it." He glared and was inches away from my face.

"Really? Now that's funny cause last time I checked your name isn't written across it, fucker." I returned venomously, our faces still inches apart. He wanted to fight dirty, bring it on, I'll fight dirtier then he could have ever imagined. All of the sudden, I found myself pinned against the wall, his body flush against mine...hot guy basically on top of you against a wall and a crazy hormonal girl about to be woman, put the two together and what you get is not so great if they hate each other.

"Now you wanna keep talking shit or do you need someone to force your big mouth shut?" I laughed in his face and replied sarcastically,

_"I'm stuck in a coma  
Stuck in a neverending sleep  
Some day I will wake up  
And realize I gave up everything"_

"Why can't you do it yourself, oh that's right! You don't have the balls to do it!" I laughed as his lips crashed down on mine and I felt my lips moving with the kiss. It was intoxicating as my legs wrapped around his waist as the kiss became deeper.

"Still wanna talk the talk, to bad you can't walk the walk." He smirked when we drew apart and he unwrapped my legs from his waist.

"Wanna find that out for yourself?" I said as I pulled him back, my arm winding around his head, my hand hold him there. One leg back to its place the other around him and the other sliding down his stomach. He pinned me against the wall again trying to dominate...too bad I was ALWAYS the one in control, not the other way around. I smirked against the kiss, as my other leg wound around him, lock him in place with my legs and his body flush against my hips. I started to grind my them in circular motions against him as he made his way down my collarbone, panting heavily against my neck. Then I reered my fist back, and punched him full force in the stomach. He was too "in the moment" to notice me pulling my fist back before the hit. He recoiled away from me in pain and evident shock,

"Ugh, you bitch."He spat as I laughed with confidence wearing my signature smirk and grabbed his shirt collar and whispered in his ear,

_"I won't be saved  
(So follow your bliss, it reads on my chest)  
I won't be saved  
(I know I got it tattooed for a reason)  
I won't be saved  
(I shut the door and turn all the lights out)  
I won't be saved  
(I listen to all the songs that the night shouts)..."_

"That's what you get, lover boy! Fuck...you." I watched the beyond shocked expression on Jenna's face as I came closer to her but before reaching her I stuck a piece of paper in the lead singer's hand as he sang to me while grabbing my hand. He smiled to me already knowing what it was as I smiled back.

"We're leaving...PARTY TIME!"

"What about those VIP passes?" She asked while I looked back at Neilsen and smiled once more.

"We won't need them the party will come to us." We left, hit up parties and finally came back to our apartment as we prepared for a party of our own.

At about midnight there was a knock on our door, and there was the our favorite band standing there.

"Hey babes." Neilsen smirked as they walked in,

"Feel free to call as many numbers as you want boys...or we could have a private party of our own.." Jen and I smiled to each other as she got out the alcohol and food and everything else we needed, drug free environment!

That night, we partied like rockstars and were little vixens...until Quincy ruined it again.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" He asked as he barged down the door,

"Hey buddy!" Jen yelled as I walked over to the balcony on the loft and saw Quincy downstairs staring at me with those blue gray eyes filled with anger and lust.

"What the fuck Quincy? Are you stalking us now?" I laughed as I tried to smooth my hair out while I looked down at Quincy with Jen shaking her head at me.

"Could you have the decency to at least put up some kind of curtain or something?" Jen laughed as she looked up to see me glaring at her fiercely.

"At least we're not having sex in front of your asses! God, I mean do you want us to-cause thats kinda kink-"

"You're having sex!? With my artist?" Mr bad boy looked at me in fury as I just looked at him with an 'its kind of obvious' look.

"What did you think we were doing? Playing cards?" I choked out in sarcasm with a venom laced laugh. After my little sarcstic comment, mr. egotiscal bastard made everyone leave the premeices of our apartment.

"Screw you Quincy!" I screamed as I watched him leave with the guys.

"ARGH!" I screamed as I kicked the door shut and stomped my feet up and down as I continued screaming and Jen just sighed and went to go take a shower. After I was done having my little fit, I ploped down on the couch and sighed.

"Me: 1, Quincy: 1." Why does he have to be such an asshole and make me hate his stupid dumbass...great producer/artist relationship we got goin on here. I sighed again and headed for the bathroom. I started the shower and once I was inside and began to sing a song that I had been working on. Too bad I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I didn't hear the new found clothing being dropped on the floor, and A person stepping in behind me. I really need to be aware of my surroundings.

"You're going to be pay for what you did." I heard a voice whisper in my ear while _he _held my arms down with one of his own that curled around my stomach while the other caressed the indent at my hip. He then pulled me flush against him and continued,

"Did you honestly think I'd let you make a fool out of me?" He hissed in a harsh tone into my ear as I replied in sarcastic laughter,

"Oh, what could possibly make me think that? I take it you're going to torture me huh? Are you sure I wont like this torture?" I rolled my eyes at his audacity, catching me in the shower was a good one though. I have to give him props on that one.

"Okay, you got me. Quincy: 2, Me: 0. Great I'm losing my 1 now. Now if you weren't such an asshole I might _actually _like _you_!" I laughed as I turned around in his bruising embrace, that was anything but loving. Nice to know we're expressing our feelings so willingly.

"I starred at the god before me...if I ever thought there was perfection, he was it. I was in awe at man I saw before me, the steam of the hot flowing water, only enhanced his strong jawline, his high cheek bones, his nose that seemed unique on it's own...but still absolutely beautiful, the way his hair clung around his face...water dripping down his face. His bangs hung in front of his eyes...making them even more hypnotizing and even wilder then I had seen him in my day of knowing him. For what was minutes, that felt like hours, I studyed his appearance. It was breath taking to be honest...I had never met a man like him, at times his eyes were so complete and showed every emotion he felt, and others...he was so guarded. But now, he let everything show...and I could never let my guard down, I'm not trusting enough. But the way he stared at me, he made me feel alive, almost like my soul was on fire and only he could put it out...only he could. His eyes, were the most beautiful of all, their creulean color..always that beautiful shade of blue, like shallow water in the ocean at the night with the moon hanging above...that was their gorgeous color. I couldn't stop myself from drowning in those eyes. I felt like he could see through me and I through him. But I wasn't as unguarded as he was, I still had my boundries...and I sure as hell wouldn't let him violate them. Though, a part of me wanted him too. I felt like if I looked inside to long I would lose myself in them and never be able to come back. His lips, oh god...his lips were perfect...I loved them in fact, their periculiar pouted shape...I loved them. For what reasons, I have none to offer. But I just did, as much as I hated it...I wanted to give in to temptation and just kiss him. Then I looked down and saw his god like body...I would have swore he was chiseled from stone. But after I looked down only one thing came in my vision...wow he's big. Bigger than any guy I've had. That's saying something. My eyes widened as I quickly looked up to meet his amused gaze. I noticed his shoulders were strong and broad, very muscular. He looked strong and proud. I couldn't believe this was the same man who was threatening me this morning. I continued to file every detail that I could see of him in my mind. Every muscle in his body was completely toned...and his biceps were twice the size of my arm. Not to mention his beautifully sculpted abs...hence the chiseling. I laughed at my thoughts and he noticed the smile on my face and gave me a questioning glance.

"Like what you see? You've been starring for ten minutes." He remarked smugly as he watched my dazed expression as I asked,

"Really I don't think you should be soo cocky. I was counting all the flaws to myself. Now if you would kindly leave my shower and use your own-" I turned around and got back to what I was doing only to have him pull me closer and I could feel him rock hard against me.

"Someone's confident. I just don't sleep with anyone, what do I look like to you?" I laughed with some anger laced into my voice.

"Hmm, you were just doing one of my artists not even an hour ago. If I hadn't know better I would have thought you were a whore. But that's right, I don't know any better." He laughed, venom dripping from every word.

"Excuse me?" I snarled quietly so Jen wouldn't wake up to find us like..._me _like _this_. I glared at him with a fierceness that would have sent my best friend running, and that has seen it all.

"So what angle are you going for here, hot steamy ANGRY sex...or are you taunting me?" I growled lightly still glaring at Mr. Egotisical Bastard who happens to be very sexy.

"Any angle I want, girl." He smirked as he leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss only he could give, and I hated that only he could give it to me and only he can satistfy the need for it. My arms slowly wrapped around his neck, pulling his pody as close as I could to mine while he deepened the kiss. I felt his hands all over body and it was driving me insane with need for him. I had no idea why I felt such need for a man I claimed to hate yet today was the first time we met. Look where this got us! I grabbed a hold of my senses, about damn time too!

"Tommy Quincy...I can't do this." He looked at me in confusion and anger.

"I'm sorry but you know we can't there's too much at stake. Your career, mine? Come on...I'm sorry for tonight, what I did was wrong. You're not the person I thought you were ok. But we have to act like we still hate each other...Jen will know something's up."

"Who says I hate you? I just severely dislike you." He smirked and then I laughed.

"Ok I am sorry again about what I did tonight...I was a tease, I know. But I just needed someone to take all my problems out on and you were that person." He looked at me incredulously and then replied,

"Now what the hell kinda problems do you have? You just won a contest that's going to make your dreams come true, what could possibly be wrong?" He joked and this past half hour or hour, however long we were in here for...I saw a side of the man I hated that I never thought would change my feelings about him...maybe there is hope for Tom Quincy and I in this producer/artist/writer relationship we have.

Who knows what the hell fate has in store for us...maybe a little steamy romance. God I haven't had romance in a while...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, everyone. Here is the third chapter! I really hope that everyone reading this really does like it...Ashlie is a very complex person and the things she does sometimes betray her better judgement and she is going through alot of pain right now. She's only looking for a way to numb the pain. Like I said before alot of the same stuff that happens to Jude happens to Ashlie, I'm just going about it differently.

I woke up to banging on the front door downstairs. The whole thing with Tommy...He didn't...I didn't...Omg no...nothing happened.

"Ugh...what and who the hell is that..." I sighed and went back to sleep knowing Jen would get it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh, doesn't that girl ever get up off her lazy ass! I thought to myself as I knew Ashlie was still sleeping and that meant I would have to get the door. So I briskly walked over to answer the door and to my surprise guess who it was?

"Tom Quincy. What a surprise." I laughed sarcastically and walked back into the kitchen because I knew he would let himself in.

"Nice little place you got here." He smirked at me as he looked around only seeing me in the room, taking off his designer sun glasses as he walked over to the kitchen area confidently.

"Thanks for your appreciation, but I guess you were too busy last night to notice." I returned as I continued to make breakfast for Ashlie and I, and even against my own better judgement...him too.

"You're more then welcome to stay if you want." I said politely while dropping the sarcastic tone from my voice, to let him know I was playing nice now.

"So, I'm sorry about yesterday in the studio and last night." He apologized as I waved it off.

"Hey, it's fine. Besides, Ashlie is the one you should be apologizing too. The whole thing when you guys first met, well we don't exactly listen to your kind of music and we were completely taken by surprise. But, she is very passionate about her music and when you said you guys we're rewriting her music. Well let's just say the claws came out so the hositility showed instead of who she really is. See with Ashlie you really have to be close to her to understand why she does what she does. She is a bitch to people who she doesn't trust, but if people don't give her a reason to be then she plays nice like a good little girl." He nodded his head as she finished talking.

"Where's the princess?" He joked as I smiled, okay so he isn't as bad as we thought he was.

"Still sleeping. She had a rough night after you left." I laughed while I continued to flip the pancakes on the grittle. There was a silence that passed between us for a while.

"Why do you do all of this for her?" He asked in curiosty.

"Because she's like my little sister and we've always been here for each other...and the thing she needs most right now is stabilty, believe it or not. And it's the least I could do for all times she's helped me through things you would never believe. She's a very complex person. She may put on a strong front but it's her way of dealing with it all and doing everything she does. If I left her then she would crash...I could never do it to her. We mean too much to each other, you know?" I smiled weakly as I watched him take all the information.

"How do you like you eggs?" I asked as he relpied,

"Over easy, thanks alot...Jenna right?" He looked at me, mirth evident in his eyes. I think this may be a new start for Quincy and I...we did kinda get off to a bad start.

I handed the plate to him, I saw his eyes light up at the food and it brought another smile to my face.

"I'm gonna go wake up the princess, " I said before turning off the grittle on the stove and heading upstairs as he nodded in adknowledgement as he continued eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ashlie.." I heard Jen whispering in my ear as she shook me slightly, while I groaned as I opened my clouded olive green eyes.

"What...Jen it's too damn early in the mornin- is that food I smell?" I bolted up my night gown nearly falling off. Jen chuckled at me because she knew what would wake me up as I ran downstairs,

"Ashlie you might wanna-" I heard her call after me but that didn't stop me as I made a beeline for the food. Until I saw him...starring at me with lust evident in his eyes as he stared at me. I looked down to see what I was wearing...oh shit. A Victorias Secret black babydoll with a very prominent V neck dipping very low into the clevage that I had, the built in bra a lacy material. The babydoll itself was seethrough and you culd clearly see my body through it. In the center of the bra there was a fuchia bow and the straps were the same color and created an X on my back. You could also she the black low rise thong I had on also. The babydoll ended below my butt, so you could see that too.

"Oh my god...well this was a nice morning for you huh?" I laughed with sarcasm as I walked over to the coffee pot to pour a desperately needed cup of coffee.

"Who says I wanted to see that?" He smirked as I abruptly turned around to face him,

"What are you coming out of the closet to me?" I smirked as he nearly choked, then once he got a hold of himself his shock expression became amused and smug,

"_You_ know better than _anyone_ that I'm not." He laughed quietly as I flushed with embarrasment.

"Okay, she's BLUSHING...what did you say?" Jenna laughed as she asked Quincy that.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He smirked and continued eating.

"Okay...Ashlie you hungry?" I nodded while making my morning coffee that I knew I would need today, BADLY.

"Good cause I am too, and while you're waiting...go change I don't wanna see your ass hanging out."

"But I think Mr. Bad Ass over there does." I smirked as he returned it to me.

"Really, and how would you know what I want?" He asked sarcastically,

"Trust me, I am a woman. I know what men want." I replied with a smile as I walked past him with my coffee in hand as I heard him mumble,

"Trusting you is trusting the devil." Then I suddenly heard Jen laugh while she made our breakfast.

"I heard that Quincy!" I yelled over the railing as I got dressed.

"Thanks Jenna. Breakfast was really good., might as well go talk to her about making schedule." He said politely as he put the plate in the sink and walked upstairs to me.

I walked around my bedroom trying to pick out my clothes for the day. Ugh...such a difficult task but it must be done.

"So we gonna talk about last night?" He asked as he sat down on my bed watching me as I picked out my clothes.

"Thought we did. Anyway, when are we starting to work on the song because you wanted to _rewrite_ it. And not forgeting the simple fact of why are you at our apartment?" I mumbled the last part agitatedly as I looked around the room Jen and I shared for clothes.

"Rescuing you."

"I don't need rescuing Tommy Q." I smirked smugly before asking,

"What are you really here for Tommy?"

"Well, Georgia scored you an appearence at the Vinyl Palace." I whipped around to look at him.

"You're shitting me, Seriously?!" I ran over to him in amazement with a smile plastered to my face.

"Yea, really." He replied in boredom before continuing,

"So, that leaves us with just two days to work on your song."

"Well where did you have in mind Tommy? I like the sound of that has a ring." I smirked as I leaned in closer to him. My lips almost touching his but then the jerk pulled away.

"Thinking more somewhere you won't walk out on me this time. Hurry up so we can go." He turned away from me and went downstairs to wait.

'Jerk...ugh I was so close! Damn..stupid asshole I think I like him now.' I cursed silently in my head as I hurried up and put non emo clothes on. I settled for a teal tank with a black one under and a light black blouse type shirt over it. I tied it shut but still halfway open. Then I put on faded dark blue jeans and a place a black belt over my shirts and jeans. I went over to the master bathroom, one upstairs. And spiral curled my hair, you could easily see the blond highlights and dark brown almost black lowlights in my dark dirty blonde curls that fell lightly down my back and stopped at my shoulder blades. I lightly put on black eyeliner on the corners of my eyes in the same smokey effect and light teal eye shadow, completely covering my eyelid but not my eyeliner. To finish it off, I was wearing teal 4" stiletto heels with a triangle toe.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go Tommy." He looked up at me, his eyes widened as he took my appearence in.

"Someone's all dolled up." Jen looked at me with laughter shining stongly in her eyes.

"I have a date when this is over." I turned away from her slightly to wink at Tommy and walked out the door.

"I call you okay." I looked back to Jen to see her cleaning the kitchen as she nodded in confirmation.

I began to walk down the coridoor waiting for Tommy to catch up to me.

"What was that winking thing about?" He asked a little perturbed.

"What can't I flirt, besides were not together..if that's what you think. I really do have a date today." I looked over to him a smirk on my face.

We reached his car, a viper no less. My eyes lit up at this one. I loved expensive cars, my other passion.

"Get in." He ordered as I mocked him behind his back and made faces before he could see me.

"I know, chill." I laughed as I got into the car gracefully. The whole way there I couldn't help but see him sneaking glances at me through his sun glasses, as I did through mine.

Somehow I couldn't help but smile. We arrived at some kind of Pier, he grabbed the acoustic out of the trunk and handed to me as he made his way back to his car to lean against the hood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At least I got my trusted friend..." I sang for the tenth time, differnently each time...and then he, laughed.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"That's your tenth cord variation. But you still haven't touched the lyrics." He looked out to the water and then back at me.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm just trying something new and trying to get it right...but obviously it's not working." I glared in his direction.

"You wanna get it right...or right now?" he tilted his head to the side and then looked at me.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." I remarked sarcastically as I continued to stare at him, bathed in the light of the sunrise.

"You do everything in such a hurry?"

"My music, I'm on a timeline remember? Or did you forget?" I replied in agitation as I glared fiercely in his direction. I'm 17, okay. Still new to all of this fame and deadlines shit. Chill. You only climb the mountain after falling down so many times." I replied like one of those fortune telling people, I find it Ironic, too bad little Tommy Q over there didn't.

"Right now, your job is to get ready to KILL at the Vinyl Palace." He said as he walked over to my side then moving to sit beside me on the bench.

"Look, the cords you want are in the guitar, hiding. They wanna come out but you keep scaring em back in." He made little motions with his hands. Then he reached his arm over to my shoulder and played all while looking at me.

"Gently." He played once more and then again, his gazed returning to me once again, his arm hung loosely on my shoulder. But I couldn't help the smile that remained on my face.

Then I slowly reached over kissed him tenderly., but he backed away from it.

"No we can't do this Ashlie you're right. We can't your still technically a minor."

"Tommy I turn eighteen in three weeks, okay. It's not that bad! You're what basically four years older than I am. I 've dated older." I smirked, mischef gleaming in my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay there you go the third chapter! She'll be playing at the Vinyl palace in the next chapter! Kay guys read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is the fourth chapter...Ashlie and Tommy havent really admit to their feelings yet, but Ashlie is admiting her attraction to him just not that she feels anything for him yet. See there is still someone in her life that she can't replace and is trying to but can't and I'll be working up to that but you find out for a while. Kay, I really would like some reviews...that would be awesome! But no flames please.

"Hello? Oh hey, Listen I'm really sorry about our date. I couldn't make it, something came up. Hey, how about this...I'm playing at the Vinyl Palace on Wensday and...oh I see ok well maybe some other time okay. Nice talking to you, and I really am sorry about it." I hung up with a scowl on my face. Ugh, he was a hottie too, damn that Tommy Q. Has to screw everything up, new nickname...Mr. Screw Up. Now that is funny, HA!

"So sorry about that date of yours, really but last time I checked- your career came above everything. Even personal life, got that?" He smirked at my increasingly bigger scowl.

"Take here buddy, when I say fuck you, I mean it. Got _that_?" I growled out as I watched him out of the corner of my eye glare at me.

"Oh shove it, let's just do this before you give me a damn heart attack, kay?" I said sarcastically, a bit of frustration laced into my tone.

"What is your problem? What will make you less stressed out, because clearly you can't function." He remarked a little frustrated too.

"Well, hmm let's see. I haven't talked to Jen about a certain problem I'm having yet..."

"What whould taht problem be?" He continued while I laughed.

"The fact I haven't had sex today...and it sucks! So unless you wanna help with this? Oh, you could just lay me down on that disgusting floor. Or we could go skinny dipping! Yep, don't know what the hell you could get in that water, but you'll get something! But its not just pleasure right?" I asked sarcastically throwing my hands into the mix this time. He just shook his head at me as he just told me to get back to work. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him resume his position leaning on his hood, watching me. But maybe that was all I needed...that little stress relief of yelling at Tommy. Hehehehe...you know what a girl needs what she needs man, there's nothing you can do about it...well he could help. I would _not _mind that at _all_! I continue to play, but a little more less drama added into it.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"Jen!! What the hell, did you steal my shoes again!?" I screamed as I thrashed about my closet looking for those pair of Pink triangle toes that I had. The ones with the little black bows on them, oh they were sooo cute!

"JEN!" I continued as I ran downstairs with hair still a little damp...I needed to style it, but hadn't gotten around to it yet. RAWR! Then I saw her sitting there, magazine in hand looking up at me with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell...are you doing looking at me like that. I know that look, what the fuck is going on?" I asked cautiously while backing up slightly.

"Relax...I'm not mad but hey just a little confused is all." She got up, briskly walking toward me the magazine seemed to be coming closer to my face...and this was freaking me out.

"Read." She ordered as I did as she asked.

"Oh my god, I'm in the tabloids now! Wow,..." I smiled looking at the picture and then realizing...oh shit.

"Thought you hated the guy," She laughed as she walked into the kitchen looking back at me, uh...hehehe. My bad?

"Um...he's not so bad I guess. What do you want me to say, Jen?" I looked down at the ground before trying to head back upstairs.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here, tell me honestly what's going on? I need to knw this come on Ash..." I sighed, she did have a right to know.

"Okay...eh. I guess you saw what happened yesterday at the concert right? Well, after he left and you went to sleep and I took a shower right?" She nodded and I sighed in defeat again before continuing,

"Well, he caught me off guard in the shower..." I looked down after seeing her shocked expression.

"WOW...you guys, you know...well?" She looked excited...and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why.

"Um, why aren't you freaking out at me...cause he's my producer and like he's 22, and I'm 17." I asked in surprise myself, why wasn't Jen screaming her head off at me...but then again she always did surprise me.

"Eh,...you've dated older." She laughed at my expression as she walked upstairs but turned back to me,

"You guys look cute together, babe." and she winked...SHE WINKED AT ME...ugh dirty bitch. But I loved her and I knew she would be planning something...I knew it, I had one of those bad feelings. But, that didn't stop me from smiling.

"Yea, JEN. Wanna find those pumps for me?" I asked, completely accusing her of that "borrowing them without asking" policy of hers.

"Ugh...the pink ones with the black bows?" She laughed nervously as I gave her the '_NO_ the other pink ones with the black bows' look as she continued to laugh anxiously.

"Hey, you said I could borrow those!"

"When! When I was DRUNK!" I shouted at her, very upset and frustrated...this was going to be fun...JOY.

"Actually...yes." She smiled...in the same fashion, still laughing nervously.

"UGH...That doesn't count! I was Drunk!"

"But you still said yes!" She laughed as I chased her around trying to get my heels back. Oh, she was so going to get hers.

We both ended up collasping on her bed as we laughed together.

"Go get ready rockstar." She smiled at me, as I returned it effortlessly and genuinely while I walked over to bathroom. She was busy getting her outfit together.

"Oh god...Jen.! Look at what time it is!" I screamed from our bathroom as I came out...My hair was completely straight...the ends of the layers flipping up slightly and my bangs parted to the side again. I had light black eyeliner at the corners of my eyes and shimmery pale pink eye shadow covering the rest of it. I had a baby pink Babydoll with a black tank under it, the babydoll had a promient V-neck and was longer the the tank was...I was the same shade of my eyeshadow and matched perfectly with my shoes. I wore faded black skinny jeans similar to the ones I wore to the concert but darker and more faded in certain areas. The stiletto heels I were wearing were identically to the teal ones I wore yesterday but a different color and had a pink bow on them. I had a long black beaded necklace around my neck that reached down to my belly button, and had a black belt on my pants with a silver buckle of a rose. That's kind of what I felt like a light pink rose..I felt like I was just blooming and getting my color. This was my first gig as a professional rockstar...and I felt like I was on cloud nine! Nothing compared to this...nothing, not even that hot producer of mine. Ugh...I really need to stop thinking about him.

I took in Jen's appearence, she was wearing a beige no shoulder strapless shirt that was made of a stretchy material and was clinging to her waist like a second skin but really loose around the chest area. She had a pair of dark brown khakis that flared out but were tight around the butt, so she didn't need to worry about that! Her shoes were Darker brown pumps with rounded toes and 3 1/2" heels. She was wearing light brown eyeliner with brown mascara and shimmery beige eyeshadow with a shade dark brown at the corners of her eyes. It really made her light brown eyes stand out alot, it was what you would call eye poping. Pun fully intended. She had her hair pinned up in a intricate bun that you could tell took a long time to style but it looked absolutely beautiful on her. I smiled as I ran over to hug her.

"You look so pretty Jen! Wow, Some guy is gonna be up on that!" I joked as I wiggled my eyebrows at her, winking slightly as we got ready to leave. We finished out looks of with coach. Both of our Purses were larger, hers was brown, the coach ergosignature framed satchel in the khaki/chocolate color. Her wallet was matching except it was bronze instead of the chocolate brown color. Mine was black but not completely, the signature stripe mulitfunction tote. It was the silver black/white/black color. We cherished those purses dearly. They were parting gifts from her parents...well my adoptive parents because hers adopted me. So she is technically my sister. Best friends and sisters...what else could we ask for?

"Alright, you ready to go girl?" I asked as she nodded and we left our new home.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I sat there in the now larger than before dressing room, it was bigger than the one I had at the contest...my life before this was all flashing before me up till the concert...everything I had accomplished musically. I couldn't believe God had given me all of this...I just wasn't used to having such good things happen to me and now they were it was chemically unbalancing me you could say. Good thing I was still sane...nothing like my mother.

"Knock knock, how's my rockstar doing?" I looked up to see no other than Tommy Q standing there smiling at me.

"Fine...I um, rewrote the lyrics." I saw his surprised expression flash across his face but then returned to normal.

"So you took me up on my advice. Good to know."

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing so, yeah I guess. You're lucky I don't just do that for anyone so consider yourself special." I smiled as I paced around the room, panicking slightly. He walked over to me and gently took my hand in my own, he treated me like I was so fragile and I could break easily.

"You know, Ashlie..you can talk to me anytime you need to. I'm here for you despite the arguements. I can tell you're a good person and that your just a little rough around the edges." He made me smile in spite of the nervous breakdown that I seemed to be having today. I was a wreck..ugh god.

I could feel the tears coming and...shit! Oh my god...he's see me crying and completely run away from me no...this is not how this gig was supposed to go. Oh SHIT.

But then I felt the pad of his thumb whipping my tears away, I looked up to see him smiling and I threw my arms around his torso as I let those few tears slip.

"Thanks Tommy." I smiled while I looked up at the man I was seeming to really like now. Before I knew it...My lips were on his and nothing was holding me back. I kissed him with everything I had within me at that moment. He was responding to it...but then there was a knock on the door.

"Ashlie, its time come on." I heard Ej say as she came in.

"Well, at least I don't have to dress you!" She smiled in relief as she pulled me out as I grabbed my guitar...looking back at Tommy a smile on my lips. All the tears were now gone, with new found vigor I walked out there proudly to perform..my life, music.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I looked out at the audience to see Tommy with Jen, smiling at me as Georgia and Ej were together at the other side. I heard Jen shout,

"Knock em dead Girl!" I heard the crowd roar with excitement...and I found my confidence as I sang looking at Tommy, a geniune smile reaching my lips...and my heart.

"I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night.."

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta"

"You still think she's not our girl Ej?" Ej smiled as Georgia laughed while they watched the audience scream my name...

"I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess im tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta"

"She's made for this you know, look at her. She's amazing. She was born to do this." Tommy said to Jen enouragingly as she whispered,

"I know, she always was. No one could even hold her back..not Shain, not her parents. Not even me if I wanted to...but I don't want to so it's ok." Jen smiled at Tommy as they watched me get the crowd screaming and jumping, calling my name.

"Who's Shain?" He asked in curiosity talking to Jen.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. Don't push it though or you'll destroy any chance of having her in your life." Jen said cautiously, really hoping he took her advice and didn't do anything rash.

"She cried on me." He said softly as Jen looked at him in shock as he filled her in.

"She never cries in front of anyone, even when she's really upset...well theres that one exception. Not even her _own sister_ has seen her cry, that woman is a heartless bitch. We both hate her with a passion. She done nothing but hurt Ashlie. That's why she is the way she is, Tommy. So many people have been jealous of her and done things you wouldn't believe, its amazing she's still smiling. I could never be as strong as that girl right there. She's come so far, and I know she won't stop until there's no where to go...even up."

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I dont got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours" I finished the song with everyone screaming and appluading me, Tommy smiling genuinely at me, happiness in his eyes. Jen screaming her head at me. I walked up to Tommy after I put down the Guitar on stage.

"Thanks, Tommy. That meant alot to me." I smiled as I hugged him, Said my thanks to Georgia and Ej , pulled Jen to the door and left. Tommy was left standing there in shock...that she just left., and he took after her.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"Jen, I cried on him...I don't cry in front of anyone! I don't get it...I never cry in front of anyone except you. I just don't get IT!" I shouted in frustration when we walked through the door of our apartment. It was nice...home now. The kitchen had a bar area with stools. From the kitchen you could see into the living room because it was open. Top knotch appliances, granite counter tops. The tile was custom and very beautiful, white and gray swirled cloudy look. The living/family room was the one that could be looked into from the kitchen. The whole apartment was expensively furnished...everything they had was nice thanks to their parents until they got settled and in case of emergencies. They shared the master bedroom and used the other one for a office. That was on the second floor which was a loft kind of thing with the master bedroom connected to it. By the front door, there was a small bathroom and a closet next to that. Then, There was the dining room through a hallway that connected to the living room. But next to that hallway were the stairs leading to the loft. All in all it was pretty big and luxurious for a apartment.

"You know it's nice to have a place of our own..don't you agree? No rules or curfew...it's nice." I laughed as she followed me upstairs plopping down on the bed next to me. Jen started to change so I went downstairs and put some music on...I mean to honest we liked all kinds of music...we just had to be in mood an most times we weren't so we did undermine pop alot...some of it was fun to dance to and just let go and have fun.

"Its like I've waited my whole life for this one night..." I heard Chris Brown sing from the stereo and I started to squeal...I loved him. He was absolutely amazing, and nice to look at too. I moved towards the door and had this weird feeling and opened to see Tommy there.

"Tommy...what are you...?" I asked as he replied...

"Can I come in and talk to you?" I nodded and let him in and started dancing to the music...my hips swaying provactively while moving over to the refrigeratior, I felt his eyes on me and looked over,

"What?" I exclaimed, agitated he was looked at me like that.

"Thought you didn't like my music?" He looked at me critically as I corrected him.

"It's not your music, it's Chris Brown's..ugh. He is fine isn't he Jen?" I shouted to Jen.

"Oh god yes!" I heard her yell down to us, and she had me cracking up...'god I love that girl' I thought to myself.

Tommy just shook his head at our antics and still watching me dancing this time the song was I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, yep I like this Song.

"So, what's you wanna talk about lover boy?" I snickered as he scowled at me as I sang the song. He still shook his head at me.

"So you coming out of the closet to me?" He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"You know it! Jen aren't I an amazing kisser!?"

"Yea you are girl!" She laughed with me as his little plan failed him.

"Well, I wanted to talk about us,okay. We need to...figure things out." He finished as I nodded in agreement, we did need to regardless if we didn't want to. It was one of those things where you had to suck it up and just do.

"So?" I commented as he continued,

"I don't know what to think Ashlie, you still a minor and I don't to jepordize anything so I think we should just stay friends for now." He looked down, I could see the sadness in his eyes..but only briefly and then I decided to liven things up.

"Fine..so what about having fun once in awhile? Kidding kidding." I laughed as we just completely had fun and did stupid shit the rest of the night.

The more I hated to admit, I was slowly falling for Tommy Quincy, and I didn't know to stop myself and grab onto something.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Okay there is the fourth chapter! Hope you liked it and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here is the next chapter! I am very proud of this story and going to be continuing no matter what, so I hope you enjoy it! For the most part I'm going to be following the Instant Star storyline...but I'm going to make it my own so it's not plagurism...I can't spell that lol. But I hope you like it.

"Ugh..." I sighed as I felt arms around me, sheet clinging to my body and absoulutely nothing underneath...oh...shit, Tommy. We did get pretty drunk last night, oh my gosh I slept with my producer. I turned around abruptly in his arms, but not enough to wake him. We were obviously in bed and the sheets were around both of us and he wasnt wearing anything either. Oh my- wow. I don't even remember it, DAMMIT. It was probably amazing though, and I sighed again. This just had to happen after we established that we were just going to be friends, oh great. He is going to be thrilled...just wonderful.

"Tommy,...Tommy." I gently shook him, trying to wake the dumbass up. But he wouldn't even respond, Wow...definately wasted was understatement.

"Tommy!" I half yelled, still trying to wake him up. But unfortunately he wasn't budging. So I just settled myself in his arms and went back to sleep or tried to.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ashlie?" Tommy groaned out as he shook his head trying to fully wake up.

"Hey sunshine, nice to know even you have bed head." I laughed as he glared and scowled, but then it turned into a smile. What he did next surprised me, he hugged me closer to his body and laid his chin in between my neck and shoulder, kissing the skin that laid there as his hand gently caressed my hip.

"Um, Tommy? You sure you're sober?" I laughed nervously as he nodded and replied in reassurance,

"Completely."

"But I thought you're wanted to be just friends?" I asked in complete confusion as I turned around in his muscular embrace and looked up at him, looking into his beautiful creulean eyes.

"Well, this kind of just happened I guess."

"Really, thanks. Nice to know I just happened." I snarled as I turned away from him grabbing the pillow and resituating myself, a tear slipping by my defenses.

"Ashlie-"

"Just get out Tommy." I cut him off as I felt his arms slip away from my body, and as the warmth of his own melted away...I felt even more empty than I was before.

Then, I heard the rustle of clothes and the front door open and close. Sobs wracked my body as I laid there shaking under my blankets as I cried myself back to sleep once again.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ashlie, are you going into the studio today?" Jen asked as we drank our morning coffee together. She sat with me through the whole Tommy ordeal, she held me as I cried in her arms. But I had decided that I was still going into the studio today, regardless if Tommy was there or not.

I had decided to wear some light purple plaid PJ pants with turqouise laced in and a turqouise Adidas hoodie. I just didn't feel like getting dressed up...if people didn't like it they could kiss my ass. Tommy had hurt me and I wasn't about to scream the 'look at me I'm so hott you can't resist' look today. Screw everyone, I'm here to make good music and befriends with Georgia, Ej and Tommy or until I get a new producer or until me and him work things out. Maybe I'll forgive him if he buys me a pair of Guess boots that I've had my eye set on. Heh, maybe I'll forgive him. I don't know if would hurt any other girl to be told she just happened but it hurt me and I wouldn't let him see that. No damn fucking way in hell. I felt horrible and kind of sick..but I have to wait two weeks to see if that is what's going on..but I doubt it. Oh god I really don't need to deal with that.

"Allright Jen, I'm heading out kay!" I said keys, purse, water bottle in hand and left our apartment. To be honest, I don't really think I should forgive Tommy. What he did was horrible, and what would I do if I was pregnant...oh god. I have no idea. Probably ruin my good girl image, haha as if I had one. Well, let's just say I don't dress as innocently as I should. Well, Ej and Georgia don't say anything about it, so at this point I don't care. What if Tommy notices I'm kinda sick...oh god.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ashlie?" I heard Tommy look over at me as I walked into the studio. Great, now he's gonna start. WONDERFUL.

"Tommy, I'm not in the mood. Ok? I'm here to record these tracks and then this girl right here is going straight back to bed and will be lucky if she doesn't puke her guts out kay?" I replied in anger as he rested his case, as I proceeded to walk briskly into the the studio.

"I feel chained, chained down.

You shove me to the ground.

I can't run,

I can't shout,

Just let me out.

You seem heartless you couldn't mean less.

But I push it in your face I'm only human...

And I got something to say...

Let me rise...

Let me fall...

Let me breathe...

I wanna lose control I'm not afraid to lose it all.

Let me break,

Let me crawl.

Cause I will get up again if you let me fall.

If I burn down in this fire,

Well I got myself to blame.

Can't stop,

Won't give it up.

I need to feel the pain.

Can you hear me,

Don't come near me!

You'll just get in my way,

I'm only human, and there's nothing you can say.

Let me rise...

Let me fall...

Let me breathe...

I wanna lose control I'm not afraid to lose it all.

Let me break,

Let me crawl.

Cause I will get up again if you let me fall.

And live my own life.

Let me rise...

Let me fall...

Let me breathe...

I wanna lose control I'm not afraid to lose it all.

Let me break,

Let me crawl.

Cause I will get up again if you let me fall.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

If you let me fall...

If you let me fall,

If you let me fall.

I will get up again if you let me fall...

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

If you let me fall,

If you let me fall.

Let me fall..."

I finished the last line of lyrics as I faded out, tears almost slipping by my defenses. Thankfully, Tommy didn't see.

"There...my soul is sold! You happy?" I snarled out, I was very moody this morning..

"It's just one track, you're not free to go just yet." Tommy remarked in sarcasm a smirk reaching his lips as I reached up and flipped my birdy suprise to him. Ha, take that one and shove where the sun don't shine. We laid down two more tracks and then I was homefree and completely able to just lay in bed all day. I started to walk out when Tommy called out to me right as my hand reached the knob on the door.

"Ashlie...please. I need to...we need to talk." Tommy asked as he gave me a pleading look, begging me to stay and listen to what he had to say.

"What about Tommy?" I replied to his begging while I turned around to see him.

"Us."

"Never would have guessed until you would have told me Tommy Q!" I snarled in sarcasm and anger.

"Really! Do you have to freak out about everything Ashlie!" He stood up screaming at me inches from my face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You don't have anything to do with my life, so stay the FUCK out of it!" I returned, still screaming bloody murder at him. I couldn't believe him, where the fuck did he think he had the right.

"Yes I do, I have _**everything**_ to do with your life! Which brings up the point of why you are sick this morning and I want the truth because you obviously think I'm stupid and wouldn't see it."

"Oh whatever. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. Even if it did,I wouldn't give you another reason to butt into my life you asshole! Besides this is none of you're business anyway!" I screamed at him.

"Really, cause if its what I think we're talking about then it would most definately another reason to be in you're life Ashlie!"

"How in the hell do you figure Little Tommy Q?" I hissed in his face, shoving him away from me.

"You have no right Quincy, so stay the hell out of my personal life. Got _**that**_?" I snarled as I headed out the door, tears slipping down my face as slammed the studio door, running out of G Major and to my car. I cried my eyes out once again...Why the fuck did I like him so much? He's just my producer, nothing more. He can't be anything more. I can't afford him to be anything more, otherwise he'll break everything I've built up, and I _really _can't let that happen. So if I am pregnant...It won't be his kid, even if it is.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ashlie!" I heard Ej call after me.

"Ugh...great." Put on a fake smile and smiled at her as I waited.

"What the hell do you think you're DOING?" She growled as I smirked and replied,

"Is georgia here? Cause I really would like to talk to here Ej, no offense." I smirked as she smiled ungenuinely right back and replied,

"Sure, just don't take off. Got it?" I nodded and mumbled as she walked back into G Major,

"What the hell is up with that phrase..." I got out of the car and walked back into G Major to go and politely talk to Georgia. See I liked her, Ej not so much. Fake ass bitch, of course I'd be the first to admit I appreciate all the things she has done for me, but that doesn't mean I have to PERSONALLY like her. See the difference? I continued to think about my predicament with Tommy. Ugh...great I feel sick again. WONDERFUL. Thanks alot Tommy..thanks so much.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Georgia...I feel fine, wonderful actually." I smiled, trying to make her feel better.

"Ashlie, I obviously can tell you're not feeling _fine_." She smirked as I laughed with her. She was one of the few people who could genuinely make me smile and laugh.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Tommy?" She asked curiously.

"We just got into a fight Georgia." I replied, having a really bad feeling about this.

"Well, it must have been something really important. If you were both going at it." She looked me straight in the eye, a demanding look glowed in her eyes.

"Not really, he was being an ass and butting into my personal life and you know I hate that, Georgia." She nodded and told me I could go if I still wasn't feeling well. Which was true, I wasn't. So I headed home to lay in that amazing bed of mine that I just couldn't resist. Only to find him, the man I loved and thought was dead...waiting for me at my door.


End file.
